


Is That Really Your Thing?

by hazyjayne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyjayne/pseuds/hazyjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt catches Blaine watching kinky porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Really Your Thing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



> Part of pyroclastic @ LJ's 1SM. Abluegirl asked for: Blaine/Kurt; [_Kurt catches Blaine watching kinky porn_](http://pyroclastic.livejournal.com/302469.html?thread=1319557#t1319557).

Kurt bursts into Blaine's room, talking at a hundred miles a minute.

"Blaine, I've just had a call from my Dad. He says you can…"

He suddenly falls silent at the situation presented in front of him and realises that:  
\- One, Blaine is sitting at his desk, pants around his thighs his cock out hard and cuffed in his left hand loosely. His tie is still around his neck, but his shirt is off. A clothes peg is attached to his right nipple.  
\- Two, Blaine's laptop is open.  
\- Three, Blaine's laptop is currently showing a video containing two guys. One of them is bound to a wooden chair by his ankles, arms bound behind his back in some sort of complicated Japanese rope bondage arrangement, blindfolded and gagged. The other man is sitting on top of him, riding him in such a way the chair looks a risk of breaking into pieces under them. Gasps, groans and grunts fill the room from the laptops inadequate speakers.

Kurt pauses for a second and composes himself.

"Your're into… this?" Kurt raises a rather suspicious and sceptical eyebrow.

Blaine's face goes from horrified to a smirk.

"Well, yes. Which is why I am masturbating; also life is also too short for uninteresting porn."


End file.
